This invention relates to a tanning blanket for reflecting solar radiation which would not otherwise be incident upon a person, toward the person occupying the blanket.
There are at present a number of devices being sold which attempt to reflect otherwise non-incident solar radiation toward a person for the purpose of expediting or more efficiently utilizing the sun's natural tanning process for that person. One such device is a flexible mat formed from a dimpled plastic sheet which has been vapor coated with aluminum. Another device is an inflatable air mattress which is adapted for tanning purposes by having a clear plastic top layer and a reflectorized surface on the inside of the lower layer. Neither of these devices however, effectively augments the amount of solar radiation which is ultimately directed toward the person.